User talk:Dancing Penguin
LEAVE MESSAGE or EDIT THIS PAGE! Talk to DP! Archives: *Talk 1 *Talk 2 *Talk 3 *Talk 4 Hai Welcome to mah talk page. Talk to mee... You're back? HAVE YOU RETURNED??? *My answer to "Yes": THAT'S AWESOME!!! I'M SO HAPPY! *My answer to "No": Oh... OK, maybe I'll see you on CP sometime. -- 21:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) RE: Forum Fanon Okay, I understand your reasons, but I'd like Tigernose to know that he is also in the wrong on this. I also want to reference the Policy spam, me writing the expressing my opinion. I agree, THAT was unnecessary. I apologize for the error, and I guarentee that won't happen again. I was just mad at that time. Besides, if I actually vandalized the page, I would have blanked it and wrote something. Thank you for your neutrality. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 19:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :*I wasn't wrong in this, you just admitted you vandalised. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 19:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Being civil Thanks Dancing Penguin for being so assertive and civil over these days! I especially appreciate the 2 hour block on Sonic The Hedgehog; I hope it clears things up. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Since there was a tie, all the admins chose the transparent penguin. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Sezual Harassment I have just been harassed by a penguin on club penguin! Sexually! It feels so horrible! I blame myself for having such a horrible friend. FanonLogo The new one for Monaco breaks MonoBook. Also, unban me there, I just like being unbanned if I need to throw in my two cents. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 12:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Well use the last revision by Ninjinian instead - the one you've used still breaks it - the image must be in a specific colour. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 15:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Your edit: You said that the Igloo of the Month was in the second line. That is Penguin of the Month. Not igloo. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Talk2Meh 15:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Sorry DP, I know you worked hard on putting it on pages, but it takes up space on an article that mauy not appeal to the visitot.. you should ask tigernose or zw and see what they suggest to do with it. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) hmm That sounds good. Try that. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok Do you want me to have my bot put it on the bottom of each page? --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 14:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi Dancing Penguin, I am Brookelas! I wanna become friends with u if that is OK! CPW: Best and worst Hi '''Dancing Penguin', SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 12:49, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Which is better? Hey Dancing Penguin, SBR created another cool new blog about Guitar Hero and Rock Band. You can vote which is better. Go vote now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 01:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Penguin Play Awards Party party AWESOME! Cool! Thanks.